


Going To The Theatre

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco decides it's time to impart some culture on his boyfriend, but Harry has other plans...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Going To The Theatre  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae; Thank you Sweets!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 966  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Challenge/Prompt** \- Theatre  
 **Warnings** \- Sexual Situations, Adult Language, Slightly cracky,  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot.  
 **Author's Notes** \- For Starrose17 who's made me an Equus icon and therefore deserves praise and sex. *nods* 

 

"But Draco!"

"Quit whining at me! I changed sides of a war for you, don't you _dare_ refuse me this!"

Harry sighed and clamped his mouth shut. He knew Draco had a point; the blonde had risked his life to save Harry's own in the war, and gone on to repeat that feat many times. So really, when it came to refusing to go to the theatre with him, Harry didn't have a leg to stand on. He was just about to apologise, and say he'd go, when Draco pissed on his cornflakes from a great height.

"Besides, you could do with the culture."

Harry smiled blandly and continued making dinner as Draco pinned the tickets to the corkboard. The blonde was going to pay for that dearly…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco smiled at the usher as he showed them to their private box. He'd wanted to see _'The Dumb Waiter'_ for ages, and had used his name to get a private box with a great view of the stage. Harry was behaving perfectly as well; he looked smart, he'd combed his hair, was laughing at all the right moments (but in a dignified manner), and best of all he'd bought Draco a programme, held open all doors, and was holding Draco's hand gently in their private box, stroking his thumb over the back of Draco's hand intermittently.

Draco knew that Harry didn't go in for all this kind of thing; the brunette was much more rough and tumble; he liked being outside. Draco didn't, but he still made the effort, and thought it was only fair Harry try for him. He'd been preparing for Harry to mope or sulk, and was pleasantly surprised. Maybe, if the brunette was enjoying himself, they'd be able to come to the theatre more often. To help ease Harry into it, he'd ordered champagne to be brought up to them during the second act.

As he lost himself in Jason Isaac's stellar performance, Draco barely noticed Harry moving until the brunette was on his knees in front of Draco. "Harry!"

Harry smirked up at Draco's indignant hiss and grinned, whispering up at his lover. "I'm just trying to enjoy my time at the theatre."

"Harry! Everyone can see us!"

"No, they can see _you_. As long as you keep your face blank no-one will know. I'm only making sure you enjoy the play!"

Draco clenched his teeth, and moved his leg to kick Harry hard, but the brunette anticipated his movement and cast a leg-locking charm; keeping Draco sat in his chair. Draco went to hiss another admonishment at Harry but it trailed off into a gasp as the brunette undid his trousers and pulled out his cock with practised ease. Draco watched his traitorous cock betray him; swelling in Harry's hand, blood rushing from his brain to his dick as Harry licked his lips in anticipation.

Harry stroked Draco gently to full hardness, admiring his boyfriend's cock and feeling his own strain against his trousers. The play was interesting enough, and the experience was actually quite good. But Harry wanted to alter Draco's perceptions of appropriate behaviour at the theatre before he'd agree to go again, and he would agree to go again. These private boxes were damn useful.

Draco looked up from the sight of Harry eyeing his cock and saw the couple in the box opposite watching the play. The woman's eyes flicked up and met Draco's, and she nodded her head in polite recognition. Draco returned the nod, and fixed his eyes on the stage, his eyes twitching the only give away that Harry had just suckled Draco's leaking head into his mouth.

Harry hummed happily around Draco's head; his lover's essence bursting over his tongue. As he began moving down Draco's prick, widening his throat to take the invasion, he felt fingers tangle in his hair as a quiet moan ran through Draco. Harry smirked internally, shifting his position so he could deep-throat the blonde; it always made Draco vocal and he'd be killing himself trying not to scream.

Draco muffled a whimper and bit down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He was going to _kill_ Harry when they got out of here. But all thoughts of murder fled his mind when talented fingers began rolling his balls, pressing gently against his perineum as tight throat muscles worked around him. 

Draco's vision was hazy; Jason Isaacs seemed to be surrounded by glowing light. His fingers clenched painfully in Harry's hair, and as a probing finger pressed lightly against his entrance Draco tipped his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, to hell with being discreet; it felt too good to hide it. The door to the box opened and the usher with the champagne came in, popping the cork off just as Draco exploded in Harry's mouth, a look of sheer pleasure mixing with mortification on his face. 

Draco couldn't do anything but look at the gob smacked usher, embarrassment colouring both their cheeks. Harry, however, pulled off Draco's spent cock with a smirk and licked his lips contentedly. Gesturing to the champagne, he grinned at the usher. "Thanks, just leave it on the side."

The user put the bottle and flutes down and backed out of the box as Draco closed his eyes in horror. Harry moved back into his seat and saw the couple in the box across the way watching them in shock. He waved his hand jovially at them before leaning over to whisper to his mortified boyfriend. "We should come to the theatre more often, though I doubt this particular theatre will have us back!"

Draco just groaned. Some people were immune to culture, and he just happened to be dating the most immune of them all.


End file.
